findingcarterfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot
"Pilot" is the first episode of Finding Carter. Plot Life as Carter Stevens The episode begins with Carter Stevens and her mother, Lori Stevens, at a local frozen yogurt shop. Carter fills her cup with gummy bears and her mother teases that if they are ever apart, they will find each other again with the candy. They proceed to sit down and enjoy their yogurt when Carter receives a text message from her ex-boyfriend, Max. Lori jokingly asks if it's a "booty call," and allows Carter to leave and be with her friends. Carter and her friends arrive at a merry-go-round, which she unlocks and turns on herself. They go on the ride while smoking and drinking, although Carter does not engage in those activities. Instead, she ends up kissing Max until interrupted by the police. The police take Carter and the rest to a jail and are kept together in one cell. One of policeman comes up and gives them a warning, telling them that they will only have to deal with their parents and are released. Before Carter steps out, the policeman tells her that she is not allowed to leave because her mother has yet to arrive at the station. Carter ends up staying overnight and wakes up to a Child Protective Services woman leading her down to a room for questioning. She tells Carter that "Carter Stevens" is not her real name, and that Lori Stevens is not her real mother, instead, her kidnapper. The woman also reveals that her birth name is Lyndon Wilson, and that she was kidnapped at the age of three. Carter is shocked and confused, but overall just wants to reunite with the woman she believes to be her mother. She refuses to be with her biological family, although the CPS person prohibits it. Soon after, she is met by her biological parents, Elizabeth and David Wilson. Life with the Wilsons During the car ride to the Wilson home, Carter begs to be called "Carter," not "Lyndon," as it is the only thing she has left. Elizabeth agrees, although her grandmother is reluctant. When they arrive, Carter meets her grandparents, twin sister, Taylor, and younger brother, Grant. For some reason, upon hugging her grandfather, Carter receives the hug with no problem, even hugging back. Grant introduces himself as the "replacement" baby after the abduction of his older sister. David is revealed to be a writer, who wrote a novel entitled, "Losing Lyndon." When he's alone with his publicist, they talk about a sequel to his first book in order to pay off past debt. Elizabeth tries hard to make Carter feel like a part of the family, and allows her to take the car by herself to meet up with her friends. When she gets there, Max is the only person that wanted to see her. It is also revealed that the merry-go-round was shut down because of weed that was left by them before getting caught by the police, the owners feeling it was unsafe for the neighborhood children. Max and Carter spoke for a while until Max spotted a man watching them from his rear-view mirror. They chased after him, but he drove off. Carter wrote down his license plate in order to catch him later. When she arrived home, she told her parents about the man and asked her mother if she had anything to do with it. Elizabeth denied it and took the information from Carter in order to get to the bottom of it, although she did, in fact, hire the man to watch her daughter. Later that day, Carter and Taylor decide to go to a frozen yogurt shop. While Taylor goes inside, Carter speaks to the manager for a job opportunity, which he gives her. Afterwards, they are met by Taylor's friend and crush, Gabe. He is amazed by Carter and her story, and is quick to invite her to a party. At the party, Carter drinks a lot and does a trick with fire, while Taylor and Gabe are at the corner, watching her (Gabe more than Taylor). Taylor is unamused of the attention Gabe is giving Carter, and decides to drink for all the years she was in fear of being kidnapped like her sister. Gabe tells her to slow down, but she refuses and goes to join her sister. Gabe drives Carter and Taylor home, with Taylor passed out in the backseat. Gabe tries to kiss Carter, although she is reluctant because she knows Taylor has a crush on him. Gabe denies any feelings between them, saying that Taylor is "like his sister." Elizabeth and David ruin the moment, and David takes Taylor into the house. Carter talks to Gabe before she goes inside, and ends up in a small fight with Elizabeth. She tells her that since she's been with them, she has not told her that she loves Carter or has shown her affection, which is something she misses from her kidnapping mother. The next day, Carter is working at the yogurt shop while being bombarded by people with cameras, taking photos of and with her. David acts proud of his daughter and her new job opportunity, and Carter tells him that it is not okay with her to write another novel about her. When David and Grant are alone, Grant realizes Carter's true intentions: sending a signal to Lori about her whereabouts.